Toys have been made in the past for causing sounds to be made which simulate certain real-life sounds. For the most part, these toys produce only single sounds and these sounds do not completely duplicate the sounds which are desired. Attempts have been made to produce multiple sounds of different frequencies from toys, but none have been too successful especially in connection with the generating of sounds simulating cooking and other kitchen-like sounds, such as the sound of a flow of water from a water tap into a sink, the whistle of a tea kettle, the perking of a coffee pot and the sizzle of meat on a frying pan. Because of these drawbacks, a need has arisen for a toy having means operable simulate a number of different these sounds in a simple manner so that the toy can be operated by a child having only the knowledge of how to operate easy-to-use on-off switches.